A component placement apparatus includes suction nozzles on a mounting head that is movable with respect to a base and is designed to suck (pick up) to a suction nozzle a component supplied from a component supply part and mount the component onto a substrate positioned on a base. A component picked up at a suction nozzle is moved so as to pass over a component camera mounted on a base before being mounted onto the substrate followed by image recognition (imaging) of the component by the component camera. From the image information obtained, a deviation (suction deviation) of the component in the direction around the vertical axis of the suction nozzle or the like is detected. Such deviation information is used to calculate a positional deviation correction amount used when a component is mounted onto a substrate.
A component sucked to a suction nozzle undergoes image recognition (imaging) by a line sensor camera arranged close to a component camera in the process of image recognition of the component by the component camera. The propriety of suction attitude of a component with respect to the suction nozzle is determined based on an image obtained. A projector and a line sensor constituting a line sensor camera are arranged so that the optical axis of the inspection light will be orthogonal to (or almost orthogonal to) the moving direction of a component in plan view. A component sucked to a suction nozzle is imaged by a line sensor camera when crossing the optical axis of the inspection light. The height (dimension in the height direction) of the image of the component is obtained from the resulting image. In case the height is above a predetermined reference value (preset considering the thickness of the component and a tolerance), the component is likely to be sucked to the suction nozzle in a tilted attitude. It is thus determined that the suction attitude of the component with respect to the suction nozzle is nonconforming and the component is discarded without being mounted onto a substrate (Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2004-356139